


Meet the Parents: Cu Spouse Saga

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Now that Deichtine and Lugh have arrived in Chaldea, the pair are obviously going to meet their son. And their son. And their son. And their son. With their wives.
Relationships: Cu Chulainn Alter/Ereshkigal Lancer, Cu Chulainn Caster/Tohsaka Rin, Cu Chulainn Prototype/Emer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Meet the Parents: Cu Spouse Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Rin sat down, completely ready to end the day after a check up in medical. Romani calling her in for more tests after her own checkup as a Master left her done drained her of wanting to do more than eat something, enjoy some quality tea, and then snuggle up with Cu. The Lancer was just what she needed right now. 

A cup of green tea was set in front of her, smelling just the way she liked it. Rin looked up at the sight of blond hair and relaxed. The slight resonation with her own mana with the presence of a Servant only meant two possibilities. The unreasonable and irritating Ishtar was not Rin's, or anyone in the right mind according to Rin, idea of good company. Thankfully, it was the shyer and kinder Ereshkigal that was the one in front of her.

"You look like you need this right now." Her red eyes were shining. The sparkle most likely due to the flowers weaved into her hair. 

"Thank you, Eresh." Rin really needed this. The answering smile from a face so like her own was as much of a blooming flower like the one in her hair. Alter must have a sweeter side to him than anyone thought.

"You work as hard as the rest of us, you do need to remember to relax too." The knowing look in her eyes meant that she had more person who was going to make sure of that.

"I-"

"Our in laws have shown up." Emer grandly interrupted, pulling her husband in behind her. Proto was rather cheerful as he hopped over to set down his and his wife's plate for lunch onto the table. The rest of the group looked straight at the red head at her declaration.

"Please tell me Ozymandias isn't trying to adopt anyone with the sun alignment into his family again. We don't need him telling us all he is the head of the world because all of us are Egyptians again." Rin really was not going to do that no matter how many jewels the Pharaoh believed were the due for Royalty to own and wear. The terrifying resemblance to Ishtar's normal wear immediately turned her off from it. Gudako reveled in it, while Hakuno was lucky to end up just dressing in clothing from Gilgamesh's Gates and allowed to be considered more the family friend when it came to the Uruk community. Rin really didn't want to wake up in a desert version of Chaldea again. Please.

"No." Emer looked very perplexed at that thought. Her profile turned away from Rin as she let her gaze move to Nefertari and Ozy. No answers would immediately come to mind unless she could read minds, but Rin actually hoped Emer didn't ask the king himself. 

"She means us, daughter of mine." A man who looked very much like Cu, but radiating his own personal light mentioned as he somehow ended up next to her. 

"Yes, both of us were looking forward to meet you all." The light purple in her hair reminded Rin a little of Medusa's sisters in color, but the blue eyes were just as steady as Cu's red. She was currently next to Rin-chan and her own Caster Cu. Honestly now that Caster and their supposed father in law... who very much would make sense with those looks... shared a style when it came to skirts. Although, Caster definitely wore the most.

"A new god." Ereshkigal nodded when she looked over at the man.

Who nodded back, "Of course, my name would be Lugh. Class Ruler and your father now." As if it was all settled there. And considering how Eresh looked pleased from that that had to be the right thing to say. 

"And my name is Deichtine. Your mother."

"Alter, are you happy our parents are here?" Eresh asked as the Berzerker as he came in in the middle of the silence of the declaration. The larger man just nodding his head at the pair as he went next to Eresh and placed down one large tray of food. The blond goddess automatically moving to sit on his side as they ate from the same plate after they settled.

"It doesn't bother me." Caster and Rin-chan were quick to find their own seat in the middles of their discussion. The goddess and Berzerker the only pair completely comfortable and it showed. 

"So what brings you around?" Caster asked. Always straightforward no matter the class.

"Ya can't tell me this doesn't look like fun around here." Lugh grinned. "But I was really interested in meeting my daughter."

"My name is Ereshkigal." Eresh was fast to respond. "I'm both a Lancer and a goddess of the Underworld." She would have been standing proud if she was not happily being fed by the Cu curled up next to her. 

"My name is Tohsaka Rin-"

"Chan." Was added in sync with everyone around them at the table.

"-and I am a Master here at Chaldea. I specialize in the more technological side of magecraft." Her own oceanic eyes gleamed as soon as if she was already imagining how to do more. Caster put an arm around her to remind her of the present. The almost sheepish look coming to her face before she started in on her own meal.

"Emer." The red head mentioned before taking a sip of her tea and then continuing. "Servant Saber and Cu's wife from when he was alive." She was daring anyone to say anything more about that.

Rin looked up when it was her turn. She had been spending her time drinking her tea and searching for Lancer. The sudden silence and pointed eyes on her reminded her just what she was doing.

"Tohsaka Rin. Master and jewel mage." Her eyes challenged them to say anything else.

"And the most beautiful lass in the world." A voice came behind her. A plate settled in front of her and soon she was pulled into a warm side embrace. 

"I should hope you would think that." Deichtine mentioned as she tried out and delighted in the meal in front of her. An EMIYA special of the day as a clear welcome treat from the kitchens.

"It's the truth." Lancer said like it was a fact. The sky was blue, fishing was great, fighting was fantastic, and his lovely Rin was beautiful. The most beautiful woman in the world. 

"Right, well tell me how you treat that wife of yours." Lugh demanded. "It better be the best for the mother of my grandchild."


End file.
